Ice On Fire
by Breanna Lampkin
Summary: Lucy loves Natsu, Gray loves Natsu , Natsu loves Lisanna? yes... no? There arn't many things in life but you need to grasp them before they leave you alone, Gray knows this.
1. Star gazing flashbacks

Lucy woke up at 6:34am on a Sunday morning.

she looked outside to the warm rising sun that was clearly seen from her window 'just like Natsu, you see his from my window and he is warm and love-' Lucy thought in her head before she was butted in by another thought 'NOOO, I can't fall in love with him!.' she thought to herself before she remembered when Gray told her something very important.

FLASHBACK

she sat on the grass looking up at the stars, then her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked over to the man walking up to her "yo lacy," the navy haired hand said to the blond late-teen laying down beside him "what is it?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her delicate and beautiful voice.

"i wanted to talk to you about Natsu..." the teen said crossing his legs and looking up at the one star in the sky that was slightly pink "what about him?" she asked nervously wishing she was at home lying in bed nice and cosy.

"you can't have him..." he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Lucy played with her bra strap that was visible to Grays view "are you trying to flirt?," he asked her lifting a navy eyebrow "NO!, BAKA!" the blond yelled at her friend in front of her who thought she was supposing 'flirting' with him.

"why would I flirt with YOU?!" Lucy yelled at her ice-make friend who may be crushing on their one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"why can't I 'have him' ,exactly?" the blond woman asked gray "i-i like h-h-him..." gray said biting his bottom lip nervously.

"He's hard not to like, right?" she said twirling her blond bangs of hair at the front while staring up at the bright stars.

FLASHBACK END

Lucy sighed at the thought of gray and Natsu kissing then giggled at Natsu saying 'I love you' to gray.

Lucy thought her imagination was crazy-weird but it was more normal than it was weird.

there was a knock on the door followed by another one "come in!" Lucy said getting out of her bed and opening the door to reveal a half naked man with navy hair "yo," was all gray said before walking in like her owed the place "you're like Natsu now, but the difference is..." Lucy said pointing on her chin "that you use the door" Lucy said pointing to her door and then shut it "so what's progressed and what went down the drain?!" Lucy said excitedly waiting for a response.

"Well..." gray began his sentence but couldn't finish it because Lucy butter in with some crap about 'did you ask him out? did you say some corny yaoi line?!' and things that made no sense to him "what's yaoi?" gray asked confused but by the look on her face she problem thought he was stupid or something "are you really Japanese?!" she yelled at him clenching the sides of her head trying to process what he had just said.

"Fine... its boy x boy..." she replied simply and with a bored expression of her delicate and beautiful face.

"I asked Natsu out" gray said covering his red face "YES! my little gray is a gay MAN!" Lucy said jumping up and down pumping her fists in the air.

"QUIET!, and what do you mean your little gray?" the navy haired man said brushing some hair out if his face.

"gray you need to progress to some HARD-CORE YAOI!" lucy said flinging her arms everywhere.

gray sighed at her stupidity and walked out of her apartment and went to Natsus house.

Lucy clapped her hands in glee and then she had a great idea for her next chapter of her novel.

she went straight to her desk and began to write a hard-core M rated Yuri scene.

Eliza walked into Elizabeth's room in a silky purple night gown 'I'm here, lezzy' the brown haired woman said revelling her thigh to the blond haired woman on the princess looking bed.

Lucy stopped writing because she ran out of ink "god dammit stupid ink!" Lucy said getting up and grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

this is the first chapter of Ice on Fire! i hope you enjoyed and please review for this chapter! i think its pretty good for my first Gray x Natsu fic, it will have hints of NaLu since that's my favourite, but , its Graytsu! :P

853 words without A/N! :) I'm proud of myself since in did this on my DSIXL :P using the inbox and sending the story to my cousin and then when I go on the computer I can copy and paste to word :)


	2. Alice-chan

Ice and Fire chapter 2

Lucy walked around looking at the different brands of inks.

she came across the one she always buys; black ink making the glass bottle look black, a purple sticker on the front saying 'Catharine's daily ink' in the font of 'Basket vile old face' but the font was bold.

Lucy sighed in relief that it wasn't sold out. she grabbed the bottle and a new pen (an inkless pen like the ones they use for drawing manga) and walked to the counter.

the girl at the counter was a beautiful woman with curly brownish-blondish hair, the blonde was like  
the highlights from the sun.

she had a small bust too "may i please by these?" she asked the maiden. her beautiful green orbs looked down at Lucy's hands, she took the items out of to blondes hands and looked at their prices "11 jewels and 135 jewels" the woman mumbled and then she put her finger on her chin for a moment before adding up the price "that's 146 jewels, thanks" she said politely to Lucy "omg!" the girl screamed as Lucy put her hands out to grab her stuff "FAIRY TAIL!?" she screamed but Lucy checked from one side to another and ran away as fast as she thought was possible.  
She was scared of the counter lady.

Lucy walked down the foot path slowly trying to make sure the counter lady isn't anywhere around.

'god darn life' she said to her head but wad snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a certain Yankie and alarmist.

she waved at they calling out: "GRAY!NATSU! OVER HERE!" she ran across the road and when she got to the other side she told them all about the crazy counter lady she met "she reminded me of a certain barmaid..." Lucy said at the end of her sentence.

"what was her name?" Natsu asked his best friend then looking back at the person he fell for when they kissed for the first time "I think her badge said 'Alice K. H" Lucy said tapping her chin in thought.

then Lucy was snapped out of her party of thoughts by the so called Alice behind a wall "hey! You counter lady!" Lucy yelled over to the wall and the to males turned around to see the counter lady.

the girl stepped out from the wall and walked over to Lucy "I-I'm Alice!" she said clutching her black dress "can i call you Allie?" Lucy asked her new friend "y-yes" the girl replied who looked about in her early twenties "Yay!" Lucy screamed clapping her hands together in glee and joy.

'Alice-chan Alice-chan' Lucy sand happily to herself while looking 4 her new friend who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere 'BOO' Alice screamed grabbing Lucy's shoulders and shocking he almost to death 'ahh! you almost scared me to death Alice chan!' the blond hissed in a playful manner at her friend. 'your kind of mean lulu chan' Alice said to Lucy giving her a nickname along the way 'who did you know my name ally chan' Lucy asked Alice while tilting her head and her cheek going up making her look really confused about what ally was trying before.

the girls stared to laugh at the two guys looked at each other with really confused looks saying 'what the fuck?' and 'don't ask me' the boys turned back to staring at the giggling girls who looked like they were school girls 'giggling like school girls' gray said pointing to the girls who looked like they were going to break into 2 pieces.  
4 hours ago

this chapter was 619 without A/N, Yay!

review please! *kisses*


End file.
